


Relations

by devin1039



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drunk Sex, Incest, M/M, Revenge Era, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devin1039/pseuds/devin1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey hadn't ever thought about Gerard that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relations

Mikey opened the email. He checked his inbox mostly when he was about to sleep, and he was laying in his bunk now, tapping away on his phone. The email had a link that took him to a website; archiveofourown. He furrowed his brows, scrolling down. The bassist stiffened as he read the first paragraph, biting his lip. This was a story about him and Gerard... Him and Gerard doing really un-brotherly things. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the screen, reading on with a dry mouth. His hand found its way to his boxers.

~

“Restless night, huh Mikes?” Gerard joked as Mikey entered the kitchenette. Mikey blushed and shrugged, pouring himself some coffee as he avoided his brother's eyes. “Oh, come on. Don't act like you're Mother Theresa. We all heard you.” The frontman said with a grin as he topped up his own mug of coffee. Mikey swallowed and glared at Gerard, still blushing profusely. The bassist leaned against the counter, staring into his mug as he stirred it. He was so not in the mood for this.

 

“Fuck off.” The younger Way mumbled before taking a sip of his coffee. Gerard raised his eyebrows, still smiling. He shook his head before coming up to Mikey's side, throwing his arm around the others shoulders.

 

“What's going on with you?” Gerard asked, rubbing his brother's shoulder. Mikey shrugged, not looking at Gerard. He was too close, and that story kept playing back in his mind. He mumbled an incoherent response, bringing his mug up to his mouth for another drink of coffee to distract him. “You having boy trouble?” Gerard asked, running a hand through the others hair. Mikey's eyes fluttered closed and he hummed softly.

 

“M'fine.” Mikey breathed, clenching his jaw as he risked looking at Gerard. He was so close to him, and his soft eyes were searching his with such blatant sincerity that the bassist's stomach turned. “I'm fine.” He repeated before clearing his throat.

 

“C'mon, Mikey.” Gerard sighed, and oh god, Mikey shouldn't have suddenly liked his name coming from the others mouth as much as he did. “Tell me what's wrong.” The older brother urged, playing with the taller of the two's hair. Mikey leaned into the touch, nibbling on his lip as he looked down.

 

“I... Um... I think I have a crush on someone that I probably really shouldn't.” He murmured, stirring his coffee again. Gerard hummed, nodding.

 

“Why shouldn't you?” The older brother asked, eyebrows furrowed as he took in just how really on edge Mikey seemed to be. The bassist shrugged before taking another drink of coffee.

 

“Um. Uh... They're sorta... In the band.” Mikey said quietly, mug shaking slightly in his hands. Gerard shook his head with a grin. The younger brother blushed as he looked away from Gerard, wishing that he could take back what he had just said.

 

“You like Frank?” The frontman asked teasingly, not even trying to hide his grin. “Oh! Or is it Ray?” Mikey sighed heavily, relieved and also disappointed. “Go for it, Mikes.” The older man said genuinely, still playing with his brother's hair.

“I dunno.” Mikey said, beyond embarrassed. “Doesn't really matter.” He added, absolutely afraid that Gerard would say something to Frank or Ray. “I'm uh. I'm gonna go? I'm gonna go play video games or something.” He said nervously, untangling himself from Gerard and walking off into the living area.

 

“Morning. Sleep well?” Frank greeted Mikey with a grin as he sat down. Mikey groaned and leaned his head back against the couch, shaking his head.

 

“Shut up.” The bassist mumbled. The guitarist laughed and threw his band-mate a controller. Mikey gave him a grateful smile before setting down his coffee and turning the controller on.

~

“No no. All I'm saying- _listen_ \- all I'm saying is that shaving off my eyebrows wouldn't be such a bad idea.” A drunk Gerard was trying to convince his bandmates. Frank rolled his eyes and cracked open another beer; Ray mirrored his movements. Mikey was pretty wasted, his head lolling on Gerard's shoulder as he watched the others lips move.

 

“You'd look fuckin' _stupid_.” The bassist said with a laugh, burying his face in the older man's shoulder. Frank let out a bark of laughter in agreement. Gerard frowned, trying to look at Mikey, pushing him back slightly so that he could make eye contact with him. The thing was though, was that he was close, like really close.

 

“Would not.” Gerard insisted, eyes wide as he stared at his brother.

 

“Would so.” Mikey breathed, eyes going in and out of focus as he struggled to watch Gerard's face. Frank rolled his eyes.

 

“I'm so not listening to you guys do this whole brotherly bickering thing.” He stated, pulling Ray with him as he stumbled away from the booth. “Me 'nd Ray are goin' out.” He informed them before dragging Ray out of the bus. Mikey went back to burying his face in Gerard's neck, arm around the older man's shoulders.

 

“I wouldn't look stupid.” He insisted. Mikey sighed heavily, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Don't care.” Mikey mumbled. Gerard laughed before bringing a hand up to play with Mikey's hair. He kissed the top of the bassist's head. “Mm.” Mikey hummed, tightening his arms around Gerard. “That's nice.” He added.

 

“I'm glad.” Gerard said quietly, running his hand through the others hair. Mikey giggled, looking up at his brother. He patted around a few moments before finding the older man's hand, grasping it loosely. The Way brothers had never had a problem with affection, so this wasn't too out of the ordinary, especially for how drunk they were.

 

“Love you.” Mikey breathed, pressing his cheek against Gerard's and pulling the other closer. Gerard giggled, eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Love you, Mikes.” He murmured into the younger man's hair. “Y'wanna snuggle?” Gerard asked. Mikey nodded quickly, pulling back to look at Gerard with wide eyes. Gerard grinned and stood up, pulling his brother along with him. Mikey stumbled along as he followed the other to the bunks, flopping onto the nearest one he saw. The singer laughed and squeezed in beside him, pulling the blankets up over them both.

 

Mikey pressed as close to Gerard as he could, burying his face in the singer's neck. Gerard searched for Mikey's hand, grasping it and running his thumb over the others knuckles. The younger Way sighed happily and pressed a kiss to the others jaw.

 

“Mm.” Gerard breathed, squeezing the bassist's hand once. Mikey untangled himself from his brother before pressing his back up against him. He held the singer's hand again as they spooned, resting their hands on his ribs. Gerard smiled and pushed his face into Mikey's neck. “Haven't done this in a while.” He said softly, squeezing Mikey's hand again.

 

“Miss it. Miss you.” Mikey sighed, pulling Gerard closer. Gerard made a noise of agreement, kissing the others cheek. Mikey, bold from the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed, figured this was as good a time as any to make a move on his brother. He did it slowly, moving their hands down til they rested right above the waistband of his pajama pants. He turned his head to look at Gerard, whose eyes were only half open, a smirk playing at his lips.

 

“Whatcha doin'?” The singer asked softly. Mikey blushed, biting his lip and looking away with a shrug. Gerard did something that surprised the bassist; he started moving their hands again, down under the waistband of his pajamas. Mikey's breath hitched as he looked back to his brother, lips parted. “This what you want?” He asked quietly, lips near Mikey's ear.

 

“Mm. Yeah.” Mikey breathed as the older man slid his hand into the others boxers. Gerard let out a sigh as he wrapped his hand around the bassist's member.

 

“We shouldn't do this.” Gerard whispered even as he started stroking the others cock. Mikey tilted his head back with a whine. “God, Mikes. You're so pretty.” He groaned, kissing his brother deeply. Mikey moaned quietly into the others mouth, kissing him back hungrily. Gerard pulled back slightly, taking his hand from Mikey's pants and sliding two fingers into the younger man's mouth. “You look so good when you've got something in your mouth.” The singer whispered.

 

Mikey groaned, low in his chest, as he stared up at Gerard, licking over the others fingertips. The older Way bit his lip before leaning in to nip at the others ear. He palmed his brother through his boxers, breath heavy on his neck.

 

“You want something else to suck on?” Gerard rasped, kissing over Mikey's jaw. He took his fingers from the others mouth. Mikey nodded furiously, head tilted back, eyes half lidded.

 

“Please, Gee. Want you so much.” The bassist said breathlessly, licking over his lip. Gerard nodded, pushing his pants down and readjusting their positions so that Mikey was facing his crotch. The frontman ran a hand through his brother's hair shakily. Mikey was the epitome of desperate, mouthing sloppily at Gerard's cock through his boxers, making breathy, whimpering, sounds as he did so.

 

“Oh god.” Gerard whined, head tilted back as Mikey pulled him out of his boxers, hastily taking the other into his mouth. “So good, baby.” The singer groaned his praise, bucking shallowly into his brother's mouth. Mikey pulled off for a moment, eyes full of lust, mouth slightly swollen. The younger man bit his lip and gave the head of Gerard's cock a few kitten licks.

 

“Want you so bad, Gee.” Mikey breathed before moving so that he hovered over the other. He looked down for a moment before biting his lip. He looked up at his brother before lowering his hips, pressing his dick against Gerard's. Everything felt so good; Mikey couldn't make up his mind as to what he wanted from the other man. Gerard's breath hitched as his hands went to Mikey's hips. Mikey ground against the singer slowly and teasingly.

 

“Fuck.” Gerard swore under his breath as he held Mikey in place, rolling his hips up against him. Mikey whimpered and buried his face in Gerard's neck. “So pretty.” The older brother repeated before pulling the bassist's pants down. Mikey made a soft noise, blushing as he kissed the others neck sloppily. “Couldn't even bring myself to hope it was me, Mikes. When you said you liked someone in the band. Feel so fuckin' lucky.” The singer rambled as he yanked down the other man's boxers.

 

“Fucked myself thinkin' about you last night.” Mikey mumbled into Gerard's neck, to which the other man's breath hitched. He took Mikey into his hand, jerking him off.

 

“Touched myself when I heard you.” Gerard responded in a whisper, and fuck, he felt Mikey twitch in his hand. Mikey made a soft noise, nipping at Gerard's neck.

 

“That's so hot.” The younger Way groaned as the other jerked him steadily. Gerard laughed softly and moved so that his dick touched Mikey's, causing the bassist to make a high pitched sound. “Oh god. Fuck. Please.” He begged, tangling a hand in Gerard's hair. Gerard kissed him hard as he ground up, holding Mikey in place with hands on his ass.

 

“So pretty, baby.” Gerard moaned as he rolled his hips. “It's been so hard trying not to slip my tongue in that pretty, little, mouth of yours.” He said, sliding a finger into Mikey, who was a moaning mess by this point. “Or press my dick against your cute ass when you bend over.” Gerard continued, voice raspy.

 

“F-Fuck.” Mikey stammered, nearly at the edge as his brother thrust his finger, now adding another. “Want you to. Want you.” He groaned before kissing Gerard hard. Gerard nipped at the others lip when the bassist tugged at his hair. “Gonna.” Mikey gasped when Gerard curled his fingers just right. Gerard nodded quickly, sucking Mikey's bottom lip. Mikey came with a cry of the others name, sound muffled by the others mouth.

 

“Ohh _god_.” Gerard breathed before coming as well, moving to bite onto Mikey's shoulder to muffle his moans. The brothers soon relaxed, limp bodies tangled together. “Fuck.” Gerard whispered, running his fingers over Mikey's side.

 

“Mm.” Mikey hummed, nuzzling the others cheek before closing his eyes. Gerard laughed softly before kissing Mikey's forehead and holding him close. “Love you.” Mikey said quietly, pressing closer. Gerard smiled and stroked the bassist's hair.

 

“I love you.” He said in return before kissing the side of Mikey's head. Mikey smiled and pulled his boxers back up. Gerard did the same before sighing softly. “Let's just tell them we got too drunk and ended up sleeping in the same bunk. I don't wanna go.” He murmured. Mikey nodded and pulled the blankets over them.

 

“Sounds good.” Mikey whispered before kissing Gerard softly. Gerard smiled into the kiss and looped his arm around the others waist. “Goodnight, beautiful.” He mumbled.

 

“Goodnight, Gee.” Mikey returned with a yawn, relaxing into the others side, completely at ease for the first time in what felt like years.

 

 


End file.
